Platen rollers are commonly used in linear or serial printing to provide a firm foundation for various forms of print heads. In thermal printers, platen rollers are used for squeezing print media against a thermal print head to provide proper thermal conduction between the print head and media. Platen rollers also allow accurate movement of print media due to minimal friction characteristics. Certain types of thermal print heads are restricted to using a maximum radius platen roller, thus requiring a certain roller wrap and curvature to the print media. Unfortunately, the curvature introduced into the print media path by a platen roller can create design challenges for printer mechanisms which use multiple print heads, because this curvature is cumulative. The pulling of print media through such a distorted path presents even more design challenges for the apparatus.